


Vengeance en transport

by Axel_akemihoshi011



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: French, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Public Masturbation, Public Relations, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Train Sex, train
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_akemihoshi011/pseuds/Axel_akemihoshi011
Summary: Après un sale coup de son petit ami, Eren décida de mettre en place sa vengeance. Quoi de mieux que le train ? Cet endroit où il est sûr que Livai ne pourrait lui s'échapper. Mais il va devoir rester discret.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	Vengeance en transport

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit d'une réécriture, qui a été initialement publié sur Wattpad (comme la version originale).

Les cours venaient de se terminer pour la classe de notre couple. Certains crièrent de joie à la libération. Il était jeudi, seize heures bientôt dix-sept. Ils avaient la chance de ne pas avoir cours le lendemain. Ils pouvaient remercier la sortie de surf des premières. Comme à leur habitude en début de week-end, Eren et Livai se rendirent au café du coin. Ils avaient pris cette habitude depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Tous les moyens pour retarder leur séparation étaient bons. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment dans ce café. Ils devaient rentrer. Comme à chaque fois, le temps passait trop rapidement. Cela ne durait jamais assez longtemps pour nos deux tourtereaux. Malgré cela, ils n'en restaient pas là. Leur génération avait un énorme avantage comparé aux précédentes: les téléphones et internet. S'ils voulaient continuer à se voir, ils pouvaient faire des facetimes. Ils voulaient se parler, ils n'avaient qu'à s'appeler ou s'envoyer des messages. Tout cela sans quitter leurs chambres, dans la plus grande des intimités. Ils ne pouvaient cacher que cela se produisait souvent, bien plus qu'ils ne voudraient l'admettre. À ce stade, ils pourraient être qualifiés de dépendant l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient déjà reçu la remarque plus d'une fois, souvent accompagné du commentaire: « C'est mauvais pour votre couple et votre épanouissement personnel ». Eren s'énervait généralement, ce n'était pas leur affaire. Livai, quant à lui, ignorait simplement la personne.   
Ce soir n'échappa pas à leur routine. Quelques heures, si ce n'était qu'une simple petite demi-heure depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, Eren appela Livai. Il décrocha après la première sonnerie.

— Je ne te dérange pas ?  
— Non, pas du tout.   
— Vu que demain on a pas cours, je me disais...   
— Mmh ?  
— On pourrait sortir demain ?  
— Juste tous les deux ou avec les autres ?  
— Tous les deux.  
— Ok, ça me va. On ira où ?  
— C'est un secret ! Viens me chercher à quatorze heures !  
— Ok.  
— Au faite, tu savais que Jean [...]

Ils entamèrent une conversation passant du plus inintéressant au plus intéressant. C'était toujours ainsi. Eren était un vrai moulin à parole. Livai n'était pas en reste. Une fois qu'il était lancé, il ne pouvait plus être arrêté.

— Et là, elle a_  
— Je suis nu, l'interrompit subitement Livai.  
— Quoi ?  
— Je suis tout nu, répéta Livai.  
— O-Oh.. E-Et pourquoi tu me dit ça ? Tu.. Tu veux que je te laisse t'habiller ? Je raccroche, rappelle-moi quand tu_

Livai avait une idée derrière la tête. Il était toujours habillé de son uniforme, la veste et la cravate en moins. Il n'avait nul besoin de s'habiller. Il avait tout simplement constaté qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de chauffer intentionnellement le châtain et encore moins à travers le téléphone. C'était le moment où jamais. Il avait sorti la première chose qui lui venait à la tête. Ainsi il ne tournerait pas autour du pot avant de se lancer.

— Je suis nul et pas seul.  
— Hein ? Comment ça « pas seul » ? T'es avec qui ?   
— Tu ne semble pas avoir compris, Eren, souffla Livai. Je suis nu avec un petit problème.  
— « Nu avec un petit_ » Oh ! Mais.. T-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?  
— Tu pourrais m'aider à arranger ça.  
— Bien sûr !, se racla-t-il la gorge. Co-Comment je peux t'aider ?

Livai pouvait imaginer son visage. Il devait commencer à prendre des couleurs. Ackerman aurait adoré voir ce visage commencer à se colorer sous ses yeux. Il n'avait aucun mal de l'imaginer. Il l'avait déjà vu et plus d'une fois. C'était le moment de jouer le jeu à fond. Il chercha tout le courage dont il pouvait faire preuve pour la suite. S'il n'avait pas ce courage, jamais il n'aurait l'audace de le faire. Il inspira discrètement une bouffée d'air avant de se lancer. Il devait faire les choses en grand pour que cela soit crédible.

— Mmh.. E-Eren..

C'était tellement gênant qu'il avait envie de se jeter sous un train. Il devait vraiment rentrer dans son jeu de rôle. 

— Eren, chuchota Livai dans un souffle chaud. Aide-moi..  
— Je_ Tu veux que je vienne ou qu'on fasse un facetime ?  
— Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Eren.  
— Ce-ce que tu dois faire.. Bien sûr ! Euh.. Tu... Caresse-toi ?  
— E-Eren.. Aah !

Eren continua de donner des ordres de plus en plus audacieux. Il n'avait pas pris longtemps avant qu'il ne se prête au jeu. Livai pouvait entendre sa respiration allaitante. Il l'imaginait le visage rouge, le souffle court. Il pouvait l'entendre retenir sa respiration lorsqu'il écoutait ses gémissements. Il avait entendu quelques bruits semblant être des gémissements. Celui-ci devait sans aucun doute se toucher. Le noiraud était plus que ravi du résultat de sa petite expérience. Il s'était lui-même rapidement pris au jeu. Il avait plus d'une fois surpris sa main suivre les ordres du brun pendant qu'il simulait. Il prenait tellement plaisir à simuler qu'il se demandait s'il simulait réellement. Il ne pouvait le nier, c'était terriblement excitant. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait à distance. Ils ne le faisaient pas exactement, pouvait-il appeler cela une semi-première fois ?   
Ackerman commençait à avoir son réel petit problème beaucoup trop compressé dans son pantalon. Il ne voulait pas mettre fin à cette chaude conversation. Il n'avait qu'une envie, suivre les indications de la voix contre son oreille. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas tomber dans son propre piège ! Il devait raccrocher tout de suite.

— Bonne nuit, Eren.

Il raccrocha sans laisser à l'autre le temps de répliquer. Il resta allongé, regardant le plafond pendant quelque instant. Il calma peu à peu sa respiration qui était devenue allaitante. Il avait la gorge sèche. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur dans son visage, ainsi que celle de son bas-ventre. Il avait perdu à son propre jeu. Il ignora les appels d'Eren, ainsi que ses messages et partit directement sous la douche. Eren était rancunier et vengeur. Il savait que le lendemain il allait regretter ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait tout de même un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux. Même avec la distance, il faisait de l'effet à Eren et Eren lui faisait de l'effet. 

Le lendemain arriva rapidement. Comme il en avait convenu, Livai se prépara et partit chercher Eren. Il n'avait pas répondu à ses questions, envoyant un simple « J'arrive », au moment où il quitta son domicile. En arrivant, il fut surpris de constater qu'Eren agissait normalement. Celui-ci le salua en l'embrassant, lui demandant s'il avait bien dormi. Il avait toujours ce sourire qui le caractérisait. Il suivit le plus jeune jusqu'à la gare. Ils avaient une conversation normale, aucun n'aborda ce qu'il s'était déroulé la veille. Finalement, Livai oublia rapidement ce détail, se concentrant plus amplement sur Eren.  
En entrant dans le train, ils constatèrent qu'il n'y avait plus de place libre. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes qui attendaient déjà debout. Ce n'était pas très étonnant au vu de l'heure. Cela relèverait du miracle de trouver un wagon pratiquement vide. Livai se colla à la vitre d'une des portes, opposée aux sorties. Eren l'encadrait, le cachant des autres passagers. Ils seraient plus à l'aise avec beaucoup plus d'intimité ainsi. Eren n'avait pas oublié le coup de la veille. Il avait bien l'attention de se venger. La chance semblait de son côté. C'était comme si elle le poussait à mettre son plan farfelu en œuvre. Comment pouvait-il refuser si même le hasard le plus avantageux était de son côté ? Il ne pouvait décidément pas passer à côté d'une telle chance. Livai voulait jouer à un jeu dangereux, il allait être deux. Il semblerait qu'il voulait tenter de nouvelle expérience. Eren allait lui donner une expérience qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier. Il allait faire en sorte que le plus petit s'en souvienne jusqu'au dernier instant de sa vie.

Le plus grand sortit son téléphone. Il ne devait pas apporter des soupçons. Sa victime ne se doutait de rien, regardant le paysage. Il n'avait même pas pu savoir à quel arrêt il allait. Il y avait plusieurs endroits propices à un rendez-vous. Ils pourraient aller au cinéma, au bowling, faire les boutiques et beaucoup d'autres. Il fut sorti de ses pensées et de sa contemplation en sentant l'une des mains de son compagnon lui caresser la hanche. Il lui jeta un coup d’œil. Il ne faisait rien de mal. Il était toujours sur son téléphone. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien être si intéressant dessus. Rapidement, la main sur sa hanche se déplaça beaucoup trop bas à son goût. Ce n'était absolument pas le lieux pour ce genre de geste. Il remonta cette main baladeuse qui retourna de suite à l'assaut. Il interpella Eren, essayant de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. Le regard de ce dernier lui fit comprendre qu'il le savait parfaitement et qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Livai déglutit, il était certain qu'il s'agissait de sa vengeance. Il savait que quoi qu'il pouvait bien faire rien n'y changerait. Ils pourraient très bien faire tous les trains possibles et imaginables jusqu'à ce qu'Eren juge que sa vengeance fut accomplie.   
Sa grande main resta sur son entrejambe, passant et repassant encore et encore sur cette zone. Ces caresses commençaient à faire leur effet. Une légère bosse pointait le bout de son nez peu à peu. Eren continua ainsi durant plusieurs pauvres minutes. Il était sur son écran, parcourant les réseaux sociaux pendant que sa main taquinait son petit-ami. Celui-ci avait le visage légèrement rougi, bougeant d'un pied à l'autre. Son jean devenait de plus en plus serré, ce n'était pas la meilleure des sensations. 

Eren semblait satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait avec de simples petites caresses. Il empoigna la masse recouverte de tissus. Il commença à la malaxer. Livai n'aimait pas cette sensation, il sentait des petites pointes de douleurs dans le plaisir qu'elle engendrait. Son visage se réchauffait. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde le regardait. Il jeta des coups d’œil aux alentours, personne n'était tourné vers eux. Mais il était persuadé du contraire. Il avait envie de se cacher dans un troue. Il retenait sa voix qui voulait sortir et crier son plaisir à qui veut bien l'entendre. Eren arrêta ses mouvements, laissant à Livai le temps de souffler. Il ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Il bougea seulement son pouce, caressant le dessus de la bosse. Cela faisait tellement de bien que Livai peinait à retenir sa voix. Il retenait sa respiration. L'impression d'être observé était d'autant plus grande. Avec les mouvements du train, il avait un mal fou à rester debout. Il s'accrocha à la veste d'Eren. Il la serra entre ses doigts si fort qu'il aurait pu la déchirer. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son entrejambe. C'était une mauvaise idée, il n'arrivait plus à quitter la scène des yeux. La regarder ne fessait qu'augmenter cette chaleur électrisante dans son bas-ventre. Il avait de plus en plus chaud. Il voulait plus. Il savait qu'il tombait dans le piège. Il ne pouvait pas résister c'était si bon. Il en voulait plus.   
Eren se délectait de cette scène. Il n'était pas encore arrivé aux choses sérieuses que Livai s'agrippait désespérément à lui. Il ne pouvait pas profiter de la scène directement. Il ne pouvait le regarder que du coin de l’œil seulement. Il devait tenir et rester de marbre face à son mobile. Il devait résister. C'était dur. Sentir Livai se trémousser sous ses caresses, contre lui qui plus est, était tellement excitant. Il n'avait qu'une envie: Lui sauter dessus, là et maintenant. Il avait terriblement envie de le prendre là, devant tout le monde. 

Eren entendait la respiration hachée de Livai parmi le brouhaha du wagon. Il entendait les petits gémissements qui commençaient à passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il voyait son visage rouge. Il sentait ce corps chaud se dandinant contre sa main. C'était trop pour lui. Il se rapprocha de Livai , le plaquant un peu plus contre la paroi du wagon. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque le voit ainsi. Savoir qu'ils pourraient être démasqués à tous moments rendait les choses d'autant plus excitantes. Ils allaient bientôt arriver à leur arrêt. Il devait accélérer les choses. Il imagina devoir faire un nouveau trajet en train, cela ne serait pas si déplaisant.   
Il arrêta ses mouvements. Livai essayait de calmer sa respiration. Eren se débattait pour ouvrir cette braguette. Il glissa ses doigts dans la fermeture. Il pouvait sortir la chaleur du membre à travers ce dernier bout de tissus. Le touché fit frissonner Livai. Il rapprocha quelque peu le châtain pour plonger sa tête contre son torse. Sa tête était tellement chaude qu'il avait la sensation qu'elle allait exploser à tout moment. Les doigts habiles du plus grand se frottèrent contre lui. Ces mouvements étaient quelques peu gênés par l'ouverture beaucoup trop étroite. Le noiraud était à bout. Les caresses étaient beaucoup plus intenses. Malgré cela, il en voulait encore plus. Il tira légèrement sur la veste d'Eren. Il voulait plus. Pour son plus grand bonheur, ce dernier semblait avoir compris. Ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à atteindre le bord du caleçon. Ils tirèrent dessus, libérant l'objet de leur convoitise. 

À la surprise de Livai, Eren n'y toucha pas. Il remonta sa main à sa hanche. Au contact, le plus petit se rendit compte qu'il était en train de faire des mouvements de hanche. Ils étaient légers, vers l'avant. Le châtain avait donné toute son âme pour résister à la tentation. Il avait beaucoup de mal, surtout lorsque Livai commença ses mouvements, accompagnés de gémissements quelques peu plus forts. Il semblait perdre lui-même le contrôle. Eren était fier et surtout d'autant plus excité. Il avait pris la décision de s'arrêter. Il n'allait pas le laisser ainsi. C'était impensable ! Il attendrait le temps qu'il faut pour qu'il puisse se calmer avant de reprendre, au risque malheureux de rater leur arrêt.  
Il lâcha son téléphone et regarda la tête contre son torse. Il imaginait sa tête rouge, gémissante, demandant plus, sa bave s'échappant de sa bouche gourmande. Il retrouva la raison en sentant un léger mouvement de hanche. Il semblerait que son copain était prêt pour la suite. Il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le haut de son crâne. Sa main retourna à cette endroit. Il le toucha du bout des doigts. Il sentait sa chaleur. C'était si chaud. Il pouvait le sentir tressauter sous ces passages répétitifs. Il l'empoigna après quelques passages. Il la serra, faisant attention à la moindre réaction. Il avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais était aussi tendue, aussi gorgée. Il avait envie de la voir. Il lui suffisait d'un seul pas en arrière. Il remarqua à cette instant qu'il n'avait pas reporté son attention à son écran. Il était obnubilé par la masse accrochée à lui. Il pouvait sentir ses lèvres entrouvertes, sa respiration chaude contre son t-shirt. Il regarda du coin de l’œil les autres passagers, aucun ne faisait attention à eux. 

Eren ne lâchait par le plus petit des yeux. Il commença des mouvements avec son poing. Il était attentif à la moindre réaction, ajustant sa prise. Lorsque sa respiration saccadée était plus rapide, ses mouvements ralentissaient. Lorsqu'elle était retenue, il accélérait avant de s'arrêter brusquement, resserrant sa prise pour finalement repartir. Il lui arrivait de temps à autre de s'attarder sur le gland, le frottant rapidement, puis doucement avant de retourner sur le reste du manche. Eren commençait à avoir la respiration quelque peu hachée, les joues rosies. Il se sentait quelque peu à l'étroit dans son jogging. Il avait de plus en plus envie de se joindre à Livai. Mais il résistait. Il résistait depuis si longtemps maintenant. Il se délectait du plaisir qu'il procurait.  
Livai tremblait. S'il n'était pas fermement accroché et appuyé, il serait déjà tombé. Il était proche. Il se mordait la lèvre pour ne laisser aucun son sortir. Il savait qu'Eren pouvait entendre ces sons étouffés, mais il devait être le seul. Ils pouvaient se faire prendre et si cela arrivait ils allaient prendre cher. Ce danger l'excitait. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait gardé fermé et regarda cette main qui se mouvait sur son membre. La voir en action lui coupait le souffle. C'était si bon. Il sentait la boule de chaleur dans son bas-ventre se répandre peu à peu dans son corps. Celle-ci grandissait à une vitesse folle, d'autant plus lorsqu'Eren s'attarda au bout de son membre. Il était si sensible après toutes ces stimulations. Il sera ses poings contre le tissus épais de la veste. Il pouvait sentir ses ongles à travers celui-ci. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent au point qu'un léger goût métallique se glissa dans sa bouche. Il allait venir. Il était tout proche. Le châtain semblait le comprendre et s'en amusa davantage. Il accélérait pour s'arrêter subitement et reprendre par des petits mouvements. Il essayait de le frustrer, de faire monter son orgasme et cela fonctionnait. Il sentait cette boule de plaisir augmentait de plus en plus à chaque mouvement, à croire qu'elle n'allait jamais éclater.   
Cela devait arriver tôt ou tard. Cette sphère éclata en se propageant dans tout son corps. Son corps était prit de convulsion. La main d'Eren entoura son gland, tout en collant son bassin au sien. Il essayait d'empêcher le liquide blanc de se répandre sur le sol. Il passa son bras autour de la tête de Livai, le collant d'autant plus à lui. Il toussa pour cacher son gémissement. 

Ils restèrent dans cette position sans rien dire ou faire. Eren attendait que Livai reprenne calmement son souffle. Il attendait qu'il ait redescendu de son orgasme. Cela prit quelques minutes. Le plus petit lui tapota le torse pour lui signifier que c'était bon. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'excitation d'un lieu publique, le danger que cela engendrait ou le simple fait qu'Eren avait retardé son orgasme, mais il avait été d'une grande intensité. Il n'en avait jamais eu de tel auparavant. Il avait encore la sensation de ce feu dans son bas ventre. Son esprit était encore embrumé. Il avait l'impression que cela avait duré des heures avant qu'il ne revienne sur terre.

— J'ai des mouchoirs dans ma poche, lui murmura Eren.

Il ne répondit rien. Il fouilla dans sa poche, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Il prit le paquet de mouchoir et en sorti un. Il essuya sa main, son membre et leurs t-shirts. Il y avait encore des taches sur les tissus. Ils avaient de la chance d'avoir prit des vestes. Ils auraient été suspect de sortir avec ce genre trace. Il remit le bouchoir dans sa poche d'origine. Il prit le soin de se rhabiller. Eren lui embrassa le sommet du crâne avant de lui fermer sa veste, puis la sienne. Il le garda dans ses bras en l'embrassant par-ci, par-là. Il était content de lui. Livai lui rendit son étreinte. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Eren adorait l'after sex. Il avait le droit à un Livai très câlin.   
Ils ne purent rester plus longtemps, ils devaient descendre. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant. Ils partirent en direction du cinéma. Pendant la séance, ils ne regardèrent à aucun moment le film. Ils étaient beaucoup trop occupé à se câliner. Livai avait finit par s'endormir. 

Toute cette histoire avait engendré un jeu dans le couple. Cela ajoutait du piquant à leur vie devenu beaucoup plus intéressante.

-FIN-


End file.
